Code: The Benevolent One
by kuchikifan
Summary: She has forgotten what happened but she wanted to remember. He had erased her memories so he didn't want her to remember. What did she forget and why did he made her forget? We'll have to follow her to find out! T to be safe.


_Code: The Benevolent One_

_**Code 1: Reload**_

It was one more ordinary day in Kino Izumi ordinary life well that was what seemed to the outsiders. Kino Izumi's life was not an ordinary life. Then again one can say that leaving till the hundred years old is more occurring nowadays even so not like Kino Izumi did. She looked like she was 17 years old or at maximum 20 years old. Strange isn't it? How can one remain young and be ancient at the same time? An easy answer for an easy question. Kino Izumi isn't an ordinary human, she is a skilled power user. Manipulating her life force so she stays the way she is now. A young elegant woman long wavy brown hair with hazelnut colored eyes.

Going happily down the streets Kino Izumi was on her way for her newfound job as a kindergarten teacher. It was the second month on her job and on her new house. She had decided to change her living place. Yet again a new start or at least a new environment as she wouldn't get that job without some kind of experience. Kino Izumi could say she was happy, new house, new job and new friends to add to list. Yes her coworker had quickly befriended her when she knew that Kino Izumi was alone in a new city. Kotetsu Megumi was her new friend.

Nevertheless Kino Izumi life was not all brightness she struggled with the erased fragment of her life. That was why she stayed around this earth so long. Kino Izumi wanted found out why she ended waking up with her wounds tended in front of her granny house many years ago. Her granny was kind enough to help her without asking questions about what happened or what was she as she was capable of using special powers. She was really grateful to that kind granny hoping she was resting in peace.

"Hi! Kino-san, good morning! Getting everything ready for the outing!" Megumi cheerfully said to Izumi as she got into the school, door bell ringing while she stepped in.

" Morning! I've got all the lunch boxes ready too!" Izumi answered cheerfully placing a big bag on the table. Today was the day they took all the kids out the nearest park. The kids loved it and them too, it was the funniest day of the week, Wednesday.

"Good the kids must be arriving." Megumi stated. "yes, let's end the preparations"

A few more minutes and everything was ready. Lunches on the bags, stories books, hats for the ones who forgot, blankets for the picnic and a first aid kit sometimes kids fall and graze their knees. All in days' work. The kids arrived and they happily left for the park

Stopping at the pedestrians indications of a red sign. So Izumi, Megumi and the excited children could not cross the street. They waited some minutes and the green walking man lit up and they continued their way. "Is everyone here?" Izumi asked turning around as she reached the opposite side of the street. "Yes everyone's here. We can continue." Megumi assured from the end of the long line of children. "Ok"

" Watch out" Megumi called out but to no avail.

"Ouch"Izumi exclaimed she bumped in someone almost falling. Izumi quickly wanted to apologize. So she promptly raised her to see she had bumped in too a young man with silver white hair and yellow irises. Something clicked in her mind and memories without her acknowledgment.

"Masaomi" Izumi whispered.

The young man eyes widened had she recognized him. Impossible. He erased her memories and what was she doing here? But then he heard her.

" Oh! I'm sorry. I wasn´t looking where I was going" Izumi promptly said to correct her blunder. Why the hell did that name came out. She hoped he didn't listen.

"It's alright." He said continuing his way. "Okay!" Izumi said." Let's keep going then." She directed to the children.

Heike Masaomi could not believe his eyes. Kino Izumi was standing right in front of his eyes. It was not possible. Wrong it was she would be alive all this time but the possibility of her coming to this city was almost none how did this happened. This could turn out bad if she regained her memories she would…. No it cannot happen she cannot be there again. He would not allow it to happen, he couldn´t have her there again. That was why he erased her memories of EDEN, him and the other founders as well as of the first code breakers and more importantly of December 32. However as long as she remains clueless it's alright, he does not need to worry , but had he heard Izumi right.

"_Masaomi"_ Heike smirked to himself it had been so long but he had not forgotten her image and voice. It had stayed with him. What a sweet torture.

" Kino-san did you know the guy from before?" Megumi asked curious as they watched over the kids playing.

"No. Why?"

"Well you looked surprised"

"Ah! That was because I almost fell!" Izumi evaded. The truth was she was confused, that guy did seem familiar but at the same time he didn't. Was she being paranoid? But at that instant, as she called that name, she felt something spark in her memory. Well the best thing is not to rush she had been looking far too long to ruin everything.

"Uhmm!Ok! Tell me when you're ready, Izumi. Don't forget I'm your friend"Megumi understood. Izumi nodded while looking at the children

Heike was still battering on his thoughts about the woman from earlier not even his books were distracting him. But one thing was crystal clear in his mind, Izumi will not remember she mustn´t. Code:The Benevolent One or The Priestess mustn't regain her memories he must assure it.

However that faithful encounter will only serve the will of the woman because as of now the events of that time have been reloaded in the wheels of destiny.


End file.
